Infection
by Paradoxilla
Summary: The dead have begun to rise, leaving the women of Litchfield to fend for themselves in the wilderness. However, raised tensions and unforeseeable circumstances cause the survival situation to intensify and become harder than ever.
1. It's Already Begun Fuckers

**_Ok, hi guys, this is my new story, which is a zombie apocalypse story in Litchfield. This happens a week or two after Season 4 finale which I've just created a little explanation for. Some parts may seem completely lucky and circumstantial, but it was just because I couldn't be bothered to create a longer explanation as to how they did this, that, etc._**

 ** _Now this fic will centre around Piper and Alex, but they will by no means be all this story has to offer. Every character will have a part, even if they are minor. Trust me, this story will have every character playing a part and getting developed._**

* * *

 _"Fuckin' CO's y'all pieces of shit."_

 _Red stared at Daya and muttered "shit" as everyone shouted at Daya to shoot him. Red could see the gears in the young Hispanic's woman mind turning, and she was realising that she was already in too deep. She was definitely going to be punished for threatening to kill a CO, but she certainly didn't need twenty plus years for actually doing the deed._

 _As time went by, it became more and more uncertain whether Daya would do the deed. Humphrey watched on with intensity, frozen in place on his knees. Everyone was pushing Daya to commit the deed. The Dominicans were screaming, the White Supremacists were screaming, the Hispanics were screaming, but the Blacks were screaming the loudest. Notably, Taystee, who was repeatedly yelling "pop his ass"._

 _Humphrey's, without warning, jumped forward, his hand outstretched for the gun, and everyone screamed in unison. Daya, startled out of her daze, pulled the trigger, and the bullet soared beneath his outstretched arm, before it hit him in the chest. The explosive sound from the gun quelled the noise and Humphrey slowly fell to his knees and then to the floor in complete silence._

That's the last thing many people remember of the old Litchfield. It was funny calling it the 'Old Litchfield', seeing as how it was only two weeks ago, but it seemed longer ago. Daya was sentenced to twenty years in prison, and was put in Max, leaving Gloria dumbfounded at how she could fail Aleida so badly. However, she placed the blame on Maria, citing "she made Daya crazy, and made her shoot that bastard." Nobody dared to take sides against either of the fierce women, but many agreed with her.

The New Litchfield however, resembled that of a maximum security ficility rather than a minimum security prison. Guards were harsher, and even the most minor of offences was met with yelling and multiple shots. Even Sister Ingalls, after her return from SHU, received shots for taking too long in the shower.

Caputo, even though he was aware of the mistreatment, still didn't bother to stick up for the women. He cosied on up to MCC and as a result, got a higher paying job and a new warden took charge of actual prison management, who was more apathetic than a sleeping Figueroa.

However, none of the girls were prepared for what would happen today.

* * *

Nobody truly knew how it began.

They were all inside the dining hall, eating their breakfast with solemn faces, when a guard had run in, disheveled, and clutching his shoulder which was pouring blood, startling all of the inmates and the guards, who had descended upon him, with Piscatella screaming "SOMEONE CALL THE FUCKIN' MEDIC!"

Another CO bolted down the hallway as inmates watched on, mouths hanging open, but Piscatella was quick to quell this. "EVERYONE, GET BACK TO YOUR BUNKS, NOW," Piscatella boomed, and the inmates slowly made their way back to their bunks, all staring at the guard as he fell unconscious, foaming at the mouth.

"So what do you think happened to him," Piper mused, cupping her chin in thought "did an inmate attack him? Maybe it was Kukudio- no wait, maybe it was Suzanne. Actually, maybe it was Soso, after what happened with Washington-"

"Chapman," Red muttered, lying into her bunk, on the verge of sleeping "I don't mean to be rude, but please, shut up." Piper bit her lip, and nodded, before hopping onto the top bunk, lying back in thought.

"Hey Happakuka?"

"Yeah," the overweight woman below responded.

"Eh..sorry for trying to get you to be my bodyguard and stuff."

"...ok."

The woman's curt reply made Piper double take. She knew that she was mean to Happakuka, but didn't she at least deserve an apology from her? She got branded for fucks sake! And it was Happakuka's fault for ratting her out! God, Happakuka could at least give her a small 'I'm sorry' instead of being so short with her...

And with that last train of thought, Piper was claimed by slumber.

It was in the dead of night when screams awoke Piper and the rest of the dorm, and they stumbled out of bed (or in Piper's case, fell) and stuck their heads out of their cubes, the silence now more delicate than an ornament. Piper and Red shared a look as the silence continued, until it felt like it was smothering them.

"Should we try and look," Piper whispered harshly, and Red shook her head, biting her lip "but there was screaming..." Red still shook her head, but remained leant over, staring at the doorway, expecting some kind of creature to stalk through the door. However, nothing came, so a few girls started to wander back to their bunks.

However, just when Piper was giving up hope, a loud, monstrous groan emanated from beyond the doorway, and all of the girls in the Dorm jumped, and formed a crowd in the middle of it. For a moment, all there was was the loud groaning, until a shadow started to creep up on the wall opposing the door.

Many of the girls started to back away as the groaning got nearer, and Piper found herself backing into Alex, who started to rub circles in her back while muttering "it's ok" repeatedly. However, it was when the figure finally turned the corner into the doorway was when everyone lost their minds.

Standing there was a creature was something that vaguely resembled Stratman, however, it looked like a horror movie interpretation of the guard. Storm grey skin, milky white eyes, along with blood caking his entire body caused all the girl's to scream. The CO's in the bubble, quickly locked the door to their safe haven, and they bolted, leaving the girls to fend for themselves.

As Piscatella got closer, everyone scattered to their own bunks for protection. Piper couldn't have gotten to her bunk faster, while Red followed slightly slower. Alex met Piper's eyes and the blonde woman could see tears swimming in Alex's emerald eyes. The Stratman-esque creature began bumbling down the dorm, before wandering into a cube, prompting one of the girl's to scream shrilly.

However, that's all it took for 'Stratman', and he descended on her, and took a large chunk out of her throat. The women around her screeched as well, before bolting. As if a domino effect, the rest of the girl's in the dorm bolted, crying and screaming obscenities. Nicky and Morello found Alex, Red and Piper in a small group, making their way to the dining hall.

"What the fuck is going on," Nicky exclaimed, her expressive eyes wide like headlights "I fuckin'- I just- what the fuck is going on?!" Lorna was rubbing her forearm, as the five of them made it further through the winding halls of Litchfield. The girl's surrounding them were silent, and were currently shaking with fear.

"We have to get out while we can," Red sighed, and Piper turned to her with wide, skeptical eyes.

"B-But we can't, we don't have the keys-"

"I know where we can get them," Red sighed, and began to make her way back to the dorms, shocking many of the people in the hallway, including Nicky.

"R-Red what the fuck," Nicky stated, using her hands to emphasise her shock "I know you want to be in charge, but godammit, you could, eh, y'know, DIE?!" Alex and Lorna nodded in unison, while Piper looked ahead, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly at the sight she was seeing.

"A-Alex, there's another one, there's another zombie!"

Piper's words startled many other of the prisoners to look at the common room to see Ginsberg, the blonde Jewish inmate, limping towards them, leaving a trail of blood. Again, the girl's scattered, yet the five of them stayed together. Red was spitting angry curses in Russian, crouching low as they approached the gate which lead to the outside.

"How do we get out without any muscle?!"

"How about me," a new voice asked, and they turned around to see a large crowd of people of different ethnicities standing there expectantly. Among them stood Sister Ingalls, Gloria, Sophia, Taystee, Crazy Eyes, Janae, Black Cindy, Abdullah, Flaca, Maritza, Blanca, Maria Ruiz, Yoga Jones as well as other girls, all throwing scared glances back.

"I mean..me or Boo or Black Cindy could try," Sophia said fiercely, gaining some since her return from SHU "we're more on the…offensive side if you will."

"….you mean me and Cindy are fat, and you got man strength," Boo cut in, eyebrows raised, and Sophia rolled her eyes, before stepping forward and taking a moment to focus. The rest of the girl watched, hoping none of them garnered any attention for being close to the exit. They did not need any of those creatures on their tail.

Sophia rushed forward, and kicked the gate, which crumpled under Sophia's kick. They weren't surprised, with the amount of changes MCC were making, nearly everything in the prison was cheap or poorly assembled. They all ran down the hall to the front door, which lead to the outside, when more screaming erupted down the hall, but this time, it was much more intense.

"Quick, we gotta do this now," Maritza said sassily, and Sophia threw her a glare, before kicking the door, which was, unlike the gate, able to handle a hit. Boo rolled her eyes, before turning to Janae, who gave her a look that screamed 'don't-ask-me-for-anything'.

"Gimme a hairpin, I know you got some. I can unlock this door," Boo said, and Janae complied, thrusting the pin into Boo's hands "thank you Watson." Boo said the words clearly and curtly, and they were dripping in venom.

Big Boo made quick work of the door, and it opened after a few tries at it, however just as they started walking out, there was more groaning from down the hall, and Piper was the only one to stay to look. Crawling towards them, was Stratman and unnamed inmate, who had a gaping hole in her stomach, revealing her intestines.

"Oh my god.."

"PIPER, WE GOTTA GO, C'MON," Alex yelled, startling Piper out of her daze and they caught up with the others, and Piper gave the prison was last look, which was now filled with screaming of all sorts, male and female, old and young. Taystee however, who was just a few feet in front of them said:

"All them guards can burn in hell; 'specially the one who killed my girl."

Piper nodded in solidarity, as the group started to make their way to the tree line, when Pennsatucky spoke up for the first time. "Hey wait, wait y'all," Pennsatucky stated, catching the attention of everyone "so we can agree that them zombie's don't get tired or nothin' so they can basically outlast us-"

"Who said their zombies," Flaca interjected with a fearful look, and Gloria turned to her with a no bullshit look.

"Really Flacaca? Ain't you neva' see a zombie movie before? They're fuckin' zombies-"

"Anyway, what were you saying," Piper interrupted, before a fight started and they attracted some unwanted attention.

"Yeah, so they can outlast us and we're dead? But we're forgettin', we got a van," Pennsatucky said dramatically, flourishing the keys, and many of the girl's smiled "Boo took '

The suggestion hung in the air for a minute, before Red crossed her arms, and raised an eyebrow. "So, let me get this straight," Red said in her thick accent "you want us to go back in there, with the zombies and try to get the van back?" Pennsatucky looked crestfallen as she realised what that entailed, when Flaca shook her head with a smile.

"Nah, look," she said, pointing at the fence, which held a new compartment for the van "if we just get in there, we can bust outta there!" The girl's smiled, and they turned to Sophia, who rolled her eyes, and her and Pennsatucky walked over to the fence. They watched Sophia go at it for a few minutes, before the fence fell.

Pennsatucky's face lit up, and the two of them hopped in the van, but then Sophia stuck her head out. "Wait, there's not enough seats in here!" However, it was just their luck that there was a little enclave that housed a second van and their keys on the ground beside them, which a guard must have dropped.

"Ok," Pennsatucky said as the two vans roared down the road "if we're lucky, and the city hasn't crumbled, we can get some gas, steal some essentials, and we can hit the road since we know the city ain't gon' last." Piper nodded in agreement, but then Leanne piped up.

"But what if the city has crumbled?"

"Then we're fucked."

They were fortunate however, when they found the city as vibrant as ever, with thousands of people populating the streets themselves. They parked, and Pennsatucky and the rest of the girl's gathered around her, as she surveyed the colossal buildings towering above her.

"I'm guessin' it's about one thirty in the mornin'," Pennsatucky speculated "so most shops are closed. That's why we're lucky we can just break in and steal, because who cares 'bout surveillance, we're leavin' anyway." The girl's nodded in unison, and Pennsatucky continued.

"Ok so we gotta split into a few groups, where we all cover a different area: food and drink, clothing, medical and hygiene, weaponry and other. And two people have to guard the vans to make sure they ain't stolen-"

"What about our families," Sophia cut in nervously "I mean, my boy-"

"Listen, I'm sorry to say, but our families probably won't have enough time to survive; if you wanna survive, you gotta let them loose."

Pennsatucky's blunt delivery sent chills down everyone's spine, and the transgender woman looked down sadly, as Gloria rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Ok, so who'll guard the vans," Pennsatucky stated "because me and Boo are doin' medical, I'm gonna establish that right now."

"I'll do it I guess," Sophia shrugged, and Gloria quickly volunteered herself as well, surprising many.

"How do you know so much about zombies and shit," Flaca questioned.

"My parents didn't really care what I watched, and now I planned this all out pretty damn quick," Pennsatucky explained simply with a shrug "so who's doing what? Gloria and Sophia are doin' the vans, what about the rest o' y'all?" The suggestion hung in the air, and Pennsatucky sighed.

"Fine, I'm assignin' you guys," Pennsatucky said, and pointed at Flaca, Maritza, Blanca and Maria "you guys are gonna take over food and drink. Just grab as much as you can, but try to make it water and healthy shit. Or honey! That shit lasts forever." The four girls nodded, before they ran off in search of a general store

"You two," she pointed at Sister Ingalls, Leanne, Angie and Yoga Jones "are gonna help me and Boo do medical stuff. We ain't gotta do much, just grab all the important shit." Sister Ingalls nodded sagely, and then Pennsatucky rounded on Black Cindy, Suzanne, Alison, Janae, Soso and Taystee.

"You guys are gonna do clothing since you got," Pennsatucky's eyes raked up and down Cindy's figure "the most varied body types; just grab clothes of all types, alright?" The five girls nodded, before they walked down, Cindy saying something about "bitch givin' me a judgin' look."

"And you five," Pennsatucky looked at Piper, Alex, Morello, Red and Nicky "take care of weaponry "y'all just gotta do whatever and grab all the weapons; don't forget ammo and knives and stuff like that. That'll come in handy." The five girls nodded, before they set off in the most questionable of confidence.

"Ok, so you guys ready," Pennsatucky asked, looking at Sister Ingalls and Yoga Jones, who nodded "ok, let's go." And then that left Gloria and Sophia to look after the vans.

Down the street, Maritza, Flaca, Maria and Blanca found a general store, however it was near a populated area. They were reluctant to do something to open it, however it was clear Maria was getting agitated. It didn't have an upper floor, so chances are that the owners lived away from the city.

Eventually, after some poor ideas were thrown around, Maria simply picked up a large enough rock from the sidewalk, and even after Maritza's worried 'no, no, no's' she chucked it at the window, and with a resounding smash, it fell to pieces. Blanca and Maria wasted no time in hurrying into the store and grabbing food left and right, while Flaca and Maritza, after some hesitance, grabbed all the water they could find, even grabbing basket full's of it.

"So are you ok," Flaca questioned and Maritza looked at her with soft eyes "I mean, with your baby, it's gotta be hard, leavin' her behind and all.."

"I j-just," Maritza's lil quivered, before she steeled her resolve and put on an impassive face "I just hope her baby daddy keeps her safe; he ain't no coward. He's an asshole, but he loves her." Flaca nodded, and returned to pulling water off the shelves like a mad woman. Eventually they'd filled close to six baskets of it, while Blanca and Maria had packed varieties of food.

"Great, all you got was water," Maria commented snootily, but then hopped out the window, nearly toppling over with the unbalanced weight she was carrying, before she hurried back towards the van while a few people watched on curiously, Blanca, Maritza and Flaca following behind quickly.

Not far away, Sister Ingalls and Yoga Jones were filling their pockets and bag's full of medical supplies including pills, bottled medicine, and even syringes if the time come, as well as a variety of things. "So, are you still strong with your Lord at the moment," Yoga inquired warmly and Ingalls nodded, still pulling female hygiene necessities off the shelves.

"Yes; in times of difficulty, your faith is tested, but you must never waver, for the Lord is on your side," Ingalls stated, and Yoga smiled, looking at the clock.

"It must be difficult," Yoga said, but then blushed "I don't mean being a Christian or anything, I just mean, it must be difficult for you to be so close to the Lord despite being excommunicated from the Church." Sister Ingalls gave Yoga a look that clearly screamed 'shut-up' but she replied nonetheless.

"Not really," Ingalls shrugged "many of the girl's were bitches, truth be told, especially Sister Monroe, she was especially cruel. I think it was because she was a virgin." However, taking their momentary distraction, Pennsatucky slipped past them silently towards the women's hygiene, a sad look on her face.

She hated this part so much. She'd done this, what? Five? Six times already? She should be used to this now. However, it never got any easier, especially not in these circumstances. However, she shook these thoughts away as she pulled a pregnancy test off the shelf and into her sleeve.

At the vans, Sophia and Gloria stood, throwing their most threatening looks at passerbyers who looked at them confusedly. Gloria looked at Sophia and then her eyes met the ground. She'd initially accepted this job to apologise to her, but she had a feeling Sophia didn't want to talk to her, or anyone as a matter of fact.

"Hey Burset.."

"Yeah?"

"I wanna say sorry for, y'know, puttin' you in SHU and everything; I mean, truth be told it wasn't me, it was the fuckin' prison, and Aleida was the one who caused the attack-"

"I don't care," Sophia said sharply, still looking at the tall buildings that towered above her "I just…Benny never visited me after I got out of SHU. And now I'm never gonna get to say goodbye to him…I just…I can't handle the thought of him dying, or even my wife. I can't handle the thought of either of them dying and being alone.."

"I'm the same," Gloria nodded, arms crossed over her chest "I got two boys, and neither of them are equipped for this type of thing. Let alone my fuckin' mother, I mean, she's sixty eight for God's sake, I don't think she could handle this type of thing, and the two boys got no experience fighting…" After Gloria's emotional admission, both women fell into silence, pushing off any passerby who looked at them funnily.

Eventually, the four groups returned, arms ladened with different items. Piper's group was especially fortunate that the shop was open, and all that they had to do was simply subdue the man at the counter and tie him up before raiding his shop of his guns, ammunition, and his knives and other weapons.

"Ok, so-"

Pennsatucky was cut off when a loud scream erupted meters from them, on the road, when a woman began ripping into a man's stomach as he thrashed, coughing up blood violently. Pennsatucky cursed deplorably, before she motioned to the trucks.

"Alright, pack 'em up," she sighed, and hopped into the first van, while Morello the second "it's already begun fuckers, so get ready for a hell of a ride." The vans sped off, trampling the undead woman without remorse. The only thing Pennsatucky really focused on was the scratching the pregnancy test box was making against her wrist.

"Hey, I found some canisters, we can fill them up with gas," Leanne exclaimed, pulling up a large red canister from underneath the chair "ain't that good?...Tucky?" Pennsatucky was snapped out of her daze and nodded, smiling at Leanne's find. _God this will be a shit show._


	2. White Bitches

The fall of American society had begun that night in Litchfield, and many of the girls weren't surprised since they referenced it as the centre of human depravity. A week had passed, and the vans had to be abandoned after they broke down in the middle of a destroyed freeway, boxed in by the other cars. Many of the girls, namely Black Cindy and Big Boo protested to walking, but Janae shut them up with a few cutting words.

Now however, they were in the middle of a large city, but they had no idea where it was. The odd zombie passed by, but it was quickly subdued by one of the group. Their shots were quickly becoming better and better, and they were getting skilled with knives and whatever else they could get their hands on, like poles. Pennsatucky namely, was the one who seemed to be leading the group, and no one had any objections to that.

"Ok, so we gotta split up to look for supplies," Pennsatucky sighed, running a hand through her greasy hair "is there anyone that needs anything specific? Food wise or somethin'?" Nobody spoke up, except for Flaca who then walked forward.

"Yeah, if someone could get me a sewing kit or somethin' that'd be good; I can sew, so.." Flaca trailed off and Pennsatucky nodded, hands raised in a 'well-there-you-go' fashion.

"Ok, so you know what to do; food, clothes, water, weapons, all that shit, and we'll meet back at that," Pennsatucky announced, thrusting a finger at a large monument, which looked close to falling "if it's still standing; at the first sign of danger, just run and take as much as you can without dyin'."

The large group split up, and Piper, Alex, Nicky, Red and Morello walked down the street towards the large structure, all on high alert for any trouble. Piper and Alex walked close to each other, hands entwined while Nicky, Morello and Red lamented on past mistakes, and regrets they had in their life. Needles to say, the most popular opinion was that prison was their biggest mistake.

"You motherfucker, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Vause, Chapman, get down," Nicky hissed, while Morello, Red and her crouched behind an overturned car "Jesus, what's goin' on?" Piper peeked over the overturned vehicle, to see two men shouting at each other, guns in hand. One was roaring at the other, but the other one had his gun poised to shoot.

"They're arguing..and they've got supplies! A shitload," Piper gasped "should we let them leave.." The suggestion hung in the air, and they knew what attacking them entailed. Possible death, and most certain injury. But they got supplies in exchange for that, and they knew it was vital in this world.

"We attack them," Red said, standing up and readying her gun "Nicky, Lorna, go around the sides of the streets and get them from the sides; Chapman, Vause and I will get them from behind here."

"What?! Why do we have to be the ones who are out in the open-"

"Just do as the woman says Lorna," Nicky sighed, standing up and sprinting across to the other side of the street, while Lorna went on the other side, looking visibly tense. Red and Alex picked up their gun, while Piper was less than enthusiastic about attacking. But, at Alex's prompting, the blonde woman did so.

Alex fired a shot, and the bullet flew through the air, before piercing the man being threatened in the stomach, and he fell to the ground, screaming. Lorna and Nicky rushed forward at that moment, now cornering the two men. The one holding the supplies was quickly subdued by Nicky, and he stared at them, visibly pissed.

"What the fuck-"

"Give us the supplies please sir," Lorna said, but Nicky gave her a 'really' look "I mean- hey asshole, give us those fuckin' supplies..please." Nicky rolled her eyes but put the gun's barrel at his head, with a threatening air replacing Morello's innocent air. The man on the receiving end of the gun was glaring at them all.

"Listen, just give us the supplies, I you won't die," Red said, arms crossed "do you really want to let your friend die because you took too long deciding something?" Almost as if shocked by lightning, his eyes flew to his friend, who was steadily growing paler. He started to struggle underneath Nicky's boot, but a quick nudge with the barrel of the gun stopped him moving.

"Well," Nicky asked, eyebrows raised "make up your mind!" The man was looking at Piper, appealing to her sense of morality, however, Alex's hand gripped Piper's in an iron grip, and his eyes flew to their entwined fingers, and he got a twisted smile on his face, chilling Piper's stomach.

"I'll remember you two," he grinned, and then let out a sound of pain when Nicky's boot pressed harder on his back "e-especially you b-blondie…" How screams intensified when Nicky was almost pressing all her weight down on his spine, and after a few moments of his agonised yelling the only thing being heard, he relinquished his grip on the supplies, and Nicky took her boot off him.

"Thanks asshole," Nicky smiled, and grabbed the back, Lorna helping carry some cans that had spilled out of it "tell your boss or whatever that he's a good guy!" The man spit at her feet, before rushing to his fallen friend, and flipping him over, and felt for a pulse on his neck, and then his wrist, before a few tears fell from his eyes.

"Y-You fucking cunts, you killed him," her spat, thrusting an accusatory finger at Alex "y-you'll fucking regret this you dykes!" He unleashed his gun, but Nicky did the exact same in a flash, both of them in a deadly staring match. The four women around Nicky backed away, but Alex, after snapping out of her daze, poised her own gun to fire at him. Morello, Piper, and Red stared at the scene with shifting eyes, and after a few tense moments, he lowered his gun, before growling "I'll get you for this." And he sprinted backwards down the street towards the monument, and while he passed his friend, he put a bullet in his brain.

"Well," Nicky sighed after a moment "that was fun. And we got supplies! Great!" Lorna looked shaken, as did Piper, whereas Alex and Red looked shocked how much transpired in just a few minutes. Then again, you can't expect normal things lately, can you?

* * *

"Sophia, I must say, I don't know how you managed to survive in SHU for so long. I mean I was so frightened after an hour," Sister Ingalls stated, leaning against the van, gun in hand, whereas Sophia had a long steel pole in her grip, both of the, guarding the supplies "I-I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about SHU, do you?" Even though the girls were starting to see glimpses of the old Sophia, SHU had definitely changed her.

"No, it's fine," Sophia said, shrugging with a smile smile "what did you even do to get in there? I mean, you're a nun, there's not much you could do.." Sister Ingalls smiled humbly, and looked to the side to make sure no zombies were sneaking up on them, before she cocked an eyebrow.

"I punched Gloria," Sister Ingalls said with a little laughter in a voice, and Sophia gave her an incredulous look "not a real punch! I'm still a nun. I was trying to get into SHU-"

"You were trying to get in SHU," Sophia exclaimed, eyes wide "Sister, I know you're all for protest, but do it somewhere you can get information out-"

"No, it wasn't a protest," Sister Ingalls said tiredly, shaking slightly "I was trying to expose MCC for putting you in SHU unlawfully!" Sophia's face softened, and she placed a comforting hand on Sister Ingall's shoulder, trying to convey as many emotions as she could into that single action.

"Is that how I got out of SHU? Because of you?"

Sister Ingalls felt a blush creep onto her face, before she became flustered. "W-Well no," Sister Ingalls admitted "I mean, I had the phone! But it was up in..a certain place. And when I went for a shower, it..fell out." Sophia did a double take, before collapsing into a laughter, much to the aggravation of Sister Ingalls.

"Sophia, I was-"

"I'm sorry, but sister," Sophia giggled "y-you put a phone up your cooch? I'm sorry, that's just too good." Sister Ingalls couldn't help but smile a little bit, before the smile became wider, and more genuine, and Sophia's laughter eventually stopped.

"Sophia…I'm happy, you're still with us," Sister Ingalls said, and Sophia nodded.

"I'm happy you got out as well," Sophia said, and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

* * *

"Ruiz," Blanca called, and the Dominican woman whirled around, arms filled with knives and ammo "c'mere for a second." Maria rolled her eyes before walking up the unibrowed woman, trying to avoid the gazes of Flaca and Maritza, who were no doubt dying to hear something that could remotely relate to gossip.

"What do you want Flores," Maria sighed, trying to balance her find in her arms "do you have a bag or anything to put this in, my arms are getting tired."

"Yeah, because knives won't cut the bag open or anything," Blanca shot back, but then lowered her voice to make sure Flaca and Maritza overhear "anyway, Ruiz, are you seriously going to let that white bitch run this group into the ground?" Ruiz did a double take.

"What?"

"Are you gonna let Doggett take over this group," Blanca growled, and then added rapid Spanish "it's not like she's meant to lead. Remember she used to control the fuckin' meth heads and now they're all in different groups, they don't exist anymore." Maria considered this, before shaking her head.

"Shut up Blanca-"

"Can you two hurry up? We've been here for like, five minutes, holding this stupid door, waiting for you Dominican bitches," Maritza stated cuttingly, before smiling "c'mon, we gotta get back to the group." Maria and Blanca insulted the two Hispanic girls in Spanish, and they all laughed, before leaving the store.

"Flaca, Ramos," Blanca interrupted the two talking girls callously "would you rather Doggett was the leader, or Ruiz?" The two girls thought for a minute, biting their lips.

"Ruiz," Maritza said, crossing her arms "mostly because Doggett is murdered a lady for insulting her, what if she does that to us?" Maritza gestured to the four of them, and Flaca nodded in solidarity.

"And her teeth are really ugly," Flaca added, as if it had any weight in the discussion "I mean, if she can't take care of herself, how can she take care of herself?" Flaca regularly tried to sound deep and intelligent, but as usual, came off sounding dim. Maritza started to laugh at the taller girl's antics, while Blanca and Maria ignored them.

"I don't care what you want Blanca, I'm not leading this stupid group," Maria said, shutting the conversation down completely, and Blanca shook her head.

* * *

Pennsatucky sat in a bathroom stall, with a pregnancy test in her clutches. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face it. She had never gone through motherhood, or caring for a baby, or even birth. Without anaesthetic, she was sure birth could finish her off, but in her opinion, facing whether you're pregnant or not is the worst.

However, after a few moments, she slowly pulled down her panties, along with her trousers, and placed the stick underneath her and let loose. No matter how many times she'd gone through this, she always hated this part. She retrieved the stick, and wiped her hand, before staring at it intently, waiting for the time to pass.

Eventually, after a few minutes, an image appeared on the stick. Pennsatucky stared at it, and before she utter anything, Big Boo banged on the stall. "You nearly done in there Doggett," Big Boo yelled, and Pennsatucky jumped, and stuffed the stick in her pocket. Truth be told, she hadn't confided in anyone about her pregnancy fears.

"What took you so long, I thought you only had to piss?"

"I, uh, was feelin' sick, y'know," Pennsatucky replied, pulling her hood up, and putting her hands in her pockets "sorry." Big Boo wavered the apology, and the two of them walked on to the main area of the pharmacy, which was already sparse with supplies. Gloria, Angie, Leanne and Yoga were on opposite sides of the small building, shifting through empty boxes, when Gloria let out a happy yell.

"I got a bottle of pills," Gloria stated, and tossed them to Boo, who caught them and tossed them into a bag filled with some medical supplies already "how much did you get already?" Truth be told, it wasn't very much. Inside, was the bottle of pills, two boxes of bandaids, and a bottle of anti-septic. However, they were still set with what they raided the night they escaped Litchfield.

"We gotta barely anything," Big Boo said, and Yoga stuck her head out the door "we gotta go, I mean I wouldn't put it past the rest of them to leave us behind." Gloria nodded, and the six of them walked out of the door, trying not to make noise lest they got chased by the undead. However, before they could go on, Pennsatucky clutched her stomach, and threw up on the sidewalk, putting her hands against the building's wall to support herself.

She felt a hand on her back, and expected to hear Boo's voice, but instead words of Spanish floated into her ear. She normally would've recoiled, throwing racial slurs at the person, but it felt comforting, like she was in safe hands. She looked to the side, and saw Big Boo staring at Gloria in a threatening way, but Gloria then straightened up, with an impassive face, and said.

"Let's go' c'mon," Gloria said, and the six walked on, with Big Boo making sure to help a light headed Pennsatucky walk.

* * *

"Do you think the zombies could be alive in their own head," Crazy Eyes speculated, making wild hand gestures to support her theories, "I mean, we don't know their heads work! They could be all like 'hey Greg, see that guy over there, he looks delicious'! You know?" Taystee was with her, nodding her head periodically to let Crazy Eyes know she was listening.

They found a lot of clothes, since not a lot of people needed clothes for six foot tall overweight women, or five foot four thin women. Suzanne was carrying bundles of clothes, whereas Taystee had a gun at the ready. They thought it was a smart move to not trust Suzanne with a weapon in case she had an episode.

"Yo, Taystee," Black Cindy called from behind a counter, crouched down, shifting through junk "I found some cigarettes." Taystee smiled, when Soso and Janae walked up to her, hands empty.

"Sorry Taystee, we didn't find any clothes," Soso said sadly, but Taystee patted her shoulder comfortingly "but we did find a ton of shoes, in case we need them." Janae then pulled up a bundle of shoes, all held by their laces.

"Got any Air Jordan's," Black Cindy called, now standing up fully, Alison with her "they just feel good." Janae snickered in response.

"Like your fat ass could fit into them shoes," Janae cackled, and the group, bar Soso and Crazy Eyes, fell into laughter, but tried to muffle their laughter in case there were any undead lurking in the unseen corners of the stores.

"I think it's time to go," Taystee said, looking outside at the sun, which was in the middle of the sky "we still need to find a camp to settle in an' all." The group nodded, before leaving the store, glad that even though the world had disintegrated, their sense of humour hadn't gone with it.

* * *

"A-Alright, is everyone- is everyone here," Pennsatucky had to keep pausing to stop her stomach from bouncing around "I-I'm sorry, gimme a minute." She walked off, with Gloria following her, much to the bemusement of Big Boo, who wanted to follow her, but Red placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her there.

"T-Thanks…uh.."

"Gloria. Gloria Mendoza," Gloria supplied, and rubbed Pennsatucky's back as she dry heaved, but her face was one of what seemed like suppressed rage "you're pregnant, aren't you?" Pennsatucky shot up, and shook her head quickly, which Gloria didn't buy for a second.

"I've been pregnant two times, I know the signs," Gloria said, arms crossed, and eyebrow raised "you've been getting sick in the mornings; don't act like I don't notice, because I do. And you've been going to the bathroom a lot. I know what you're going through." Pennsatucky stared at the ground, before looking back up, tears in her eyes.

"I just don't know what to do," Pennsatucky confessed, wiping her tears away "I-I mean, I've always gone to the doctor to get 'em removed and stuff. I've never actually gone through pregnancy.." Pennsatucky had more tears fill her eyes, and she wiped them away like the others, before Gloria patted her shoulder.

"It's fine- wait a minute..who's the daddy?"

Pennsatucky was silent, and sighed. "Coates," she said, and gestured to the group "we should go back.."

Meanwhile, Blanca looked on at Gloria and Pennsatucky, before jabbing Maria harshly, who looked at her angrily. "See Ruiz," Blanca whispered, gesturing to Gloria and Pennsatucky "Mendoza is more interested in helping the white bitches, rather then help us, her friends." Ruiz shrugged in response.

"I mean, she doesn't have to help us, there's no obligation," Ruiz muttered, looking at her hands "plus we're not supposed to be friends, she's Mexican, and we're Dominican." Blanca shook her head, and looked at Gloria and Pennsatucky, now becoming more indignant than before.

"Can someone just get on with the shit we have to do," Blanca exclaimed, startling the rest of the group out of their silence "I mean, we might die soon, and I don't want that bitch in charge-"

"Hey Blanca, why don't you shut your fucking Dominican mouth and leave her alone," Gloria yelled, striding up to the woman, however her Dominican based insult, now got Maria on her feet, standing beside Blanca.

"Hey, why don't you go back to your little friend, huh," Maria spat, thrusting a finger in Pennsatucky "because it seems like you won't help your real friends!"

"Fuck you Ruiz-"

"No Gloria, fuck you," Ruiz spat, and realising that everyone's eyes were on the pair, she pushed past them all and nodded at a forest which seemed a couple of miles away "we're going there, ok? Anyone got any problems with that?" The group, as a whole shook her head, and Ruiz started to walk, while Blanca, who stood behind her, was smiling giddily.

* * *

 ** _Alright guys, Chapter 2. This is more low key, in a sense, but every ten/fifteen chapters, something major will happen to the group, so watch out for your favourite characters._**

 ** _And one final question; What do you guys want to see in the story, in terms of plot, character development, etc.?_**


	3. Hitler Fan Club

_**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE *EXTREMELY* LONG HIATUS. BUT I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE CHAPTER UPDATES AS CONSISTENT AS POSSIBLE. THANK YOU!**_

* * *

Pennsatucky and Gloria sat by the torchlight, both hesitating to talk. Members of the group surrounded them, all sound asleep, and neither wanted to mention the pregnancy lest another person could hear them. Pennsatucky was holding her stomach, staring at it sadly, and Gloria finally broke.

"Have you thought of a name yet," Gloria murmured, and Pennsatucky didn't respond. She just stayed gazing at her stomach, filled with thoughts of how she'd raise a child in this type of environment, and how much childbirth would hurt without anaesthetic. Gloria nudged Pennsatucky's shoulder, who jumped at the contact.

"Doggett, you ok," Gloria said, eyebrows furrowed, and Pennsatucky shook her head, her eyes framed with tears "what's wrong-"

"Are you a fuckin' idiot," Pennsatucky said, with a glare, and Gloria raised a threatening eyebrow "I-I'm sorry, but…how can I give birth in a place like this? Or raise a child? I've never done neither.." Gloria smiled, and placed an arm around Pennsatucky's shoulders, and held her close to reassure her.

"Don't worry Doggett, I was the same with my kids," Gloria said, and gave a sad smile when visions of her two sons flashed in her mind "it feels terrible leaving them, and shit like that, but the thing that makes me feel better is when I remember the good times with them, y'know. Imagine the good times you'll have with your kid, yeah even in a shitty place like this. Like their first word.." Pennsatucky gave a grateful smile, but still shook her head helplessly.

"Thanks, but that ain't gon' do anythin' to help," Pennsatucky sighed, and Gloria's face fell "I just…what if I get attached to it, and it gets kidnapped or somethin' even worse?" Gloria gave an impassive face, before patting Pennsatucky's knee. Pennsatucky stared at Gloria's hand apprehensively.

"Well you gotta learn to accept that," Gloria confessed "a lot of the time, I was like that as a parent..I was scared of my kids goin' out with their friends, but I learned to accept that there are bad people in the world, some may even be close to you.." Gloria closed her eyes when images of her abusive ex returned to her "but you know what I did? I just made sure to cherish every moment I had with them because bad things happen in life, it's a fact." Pennsatucky was silent for a moment, before looking at Gloria.

"You're not good at this comfortin' shit, you know that?"

"Go to sleep Doggett."

Gloria's short answer gave Pennsatucky a cold feeling in her stomach, and she quickly crawled over to her sleeping bag and curled into it, holding her stomach.

Unbeknownst to both of them, Maria and Blanca were both staring at them with disdain from the shadows, especially Blanca, who's trademark glower was now intensified, while Maria just gave out a humourless scoff. "You see that Flores," Maria whispered harshly "Mendoza is cozying up to the white bitches, like we don't even exist." Blanca nodded in solidarity before nodding to Mendoza, who was alone and clutching her gun.

"Maybe we can talk to her-"

"No Flores, Mexicans only speak to two things; drugs and guns, and she already got one of them," Maria spat, before her hands curled into fists "why is she all of a sudden ignoring us? What did we do to her?" Blanca shrugged, before turning to Maria with a sly grin.

"You were a pretty good leader before," Blanca said, and added some rapid Spanish "and if more of those white bitches just die or somethin', we could probably lead this place.." At Blanca's suggestion, Maria turned to her with wide eyes.

"Are you crazy? Kill them?! What the hell Flores-"

"No, no, hear me out-"

"NO! How about you shut up, we're already on thin ice with these fuckin' zombie things, so why do we make things harder," Maria's rant caused Blanca to turn silent "thought so, now goodnight, I'm going to sleep." And with that Maria got into her sleeping bag, but Blanca stayed where she was sitting, and simply fell asleep where she was.

Red's eyes cracked open a few hours later, but realised that it wasn't anywhere close to the morning, and something must've woken her. Twisting her body around, she strained to hear something, and she could hear extremely soft crying from beyond the trees. She really wished to go back to sleep, however, the emptiness of Nicky's sleeping bag caused her to become suspicious and even a bit anxious, so she got up, and hobbled her way towards the source of the crying.

What she found was Nicky, sitting on a rock overlooking a rock, her face in her hands and trying to muffle her crying. Red whispered towards her "Nicky?", and the girl in question looked up like a scared animal, but Nicky relaxed slightly when she saw it was only Red, but her bottom lip still quivered.

"Nicky, what's wrong," Red asked, sitting beside Nicky, and placing an arm around her surrogate daughter's shoulders "what's wrong, huh? You can tell me." Nicky looked at the river, before wiping her tears away with a bit of anger. Red rubbed Nicky's shoulder with her thumb, and waited patiently.

"It's just…we…w-we all left Norma…and Gina," Nicky stuttered, trying to contain her tears "a-and they're p-probably dead, or c-cold and helpless, a-and we didn't e-even t-t-try.." Nicky trailed off and started to cry in Red's shoulder, and the Russian woman nodded, a frown sitting on her face.

"Why didn't you come to me before," Red whispered, feeling offended that Nicky had not come to her beforehand "I would've understood; I mourned for them too-"

"I didn't want to do it in front of everyone else, godammit," Nicky's voice raised towards the end of the sentence "I'm not used to this kinda thing, I've never dealt with death, other than Tricia, and I never fuckin' mourned for that long, did I?!" Red was speechless and Nicky's admission of never dealing with death.

"Nicky, listen to me," Red said, and grasped Nicky's head and forced her to face them "Gina and Norma are some of my closest friends, and we did leave them. But we have to face it; we will lose people in this world, no matter what. That is a fact." Nicky's eyebrows furrowed, not finding the words remotely comforting.

"However," Red continued, catching Nicky's gaze once again "if you need someone to talk to or confide in, I am here. I won't care." Nicky looked like she was about to burst into tears again, but instead, she quickly stood up, wrenching herself from Red's grip.

"I'm going back to bed," Nicky grumbled, leaving Red to shake her head at the young woman's actions.

* * *

Leanne sighed, and looked around the area uncomfortably. In the position she was, it was most definitely vulnerable. She was currently squatting to relieve herself, which left her vulnerable enough, but to her side was a small dip, where rocks sat awaiting at the bottom, which would definitely kill her if she fell. Leanne stood up and sighed, and pulled her pants back up, and was about to make her way back to camp, but she stopped when she heard voices.

"…..around her somewhere…"

Leanne threw herself to the ground, but turned her head to the side to hear better, and she could tell the voices were getting closer. "Blondie's here somewhere, I know it," the first voice said, and Leanne tensed, holding her own blonde hair in fear "she ran off with some other girls, and now-"

"We know, he's dead, we get it," the second voice, a female one said tiredly, but continued before the unknown man could interrupt "do you know for sure that they went through here? Did they have a lot of supplies-"

"I don't care about the supplies, I just need to talk with Blondie.." Leanne let out a gasp, her emotions running awry as the conversation progressed, however, her gasp was loud enough to quell the unknown pair's conversation, and leave everyone bathed in silence.

"Did you hear that…"

"Yeah.."

"I swear to god if it's those fuckin'-"

"Calm down, ok? Seriously…we don't know how strong these people are," the other person whispered, and Leanne whimpered when silence overtook the area, before the person continued "we can come back tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright fine…but don't think I'm not killin' some bitch," the other person said, before their footsteps were heard dying in the distance. Leanne remained where she was for a while, and when she determined it was safe enough, she stumbled upwards and ran into the camp, her heart palpitating wildly.

Leanne eventually arrived at their camp and looked around, and saw Angie's back facing her. The blonde woman fell to her knees and shook Angie awake, albeit difficulty. The darker haired woman groaned and rolled over, her eyes blinking wildly. "Wha- Leanne? What…"

"Angie, there's someone out there," Leanne whimpered, and Angie shot up, now fully awake and aware "I..I heard someone out there." Angie's dark eyes looked above Leanne's head, expecting some horrific stranger to come stalking out of the undergrowth, and the ominous buzzing of the insects surrounding them did not help matters.

"O-Oh jeez," Angie started hyperventilating, and her and Leanne shared a terrified look, before scrambling to their feet. Twigs snapped underneath their feet and the sudden ruckus they started was enough to awaken Maria.

"W-What the..what the fuck," Maria yawned, and then her confusion amalgamated to an acidic glare she threw at the two erratic women "what the fuck do you all want?!" Leanne and Angie exchanged a somewhat reluctant gaze, before spilling everything.

"I-I heard somethin'," Leanne said, and Maria's eyes widened, and her hands instantly flew to the gun beside her "l-like two people!" Maria then shot up, and shook Blanca vigorously, who rolled over, one eye half opened.

"Heh..?"

"Get up Flores," Maria hissed, but seeing how the woman was quickly falling asleep, she pressed her heel into the woman's ankle "Get up! The two white bitches said they saw somethin'!" At that information, Blanca sat up, more awake than she was before, and wordlessly pulled out her gun.

The two Dominican women ventured into the trees, their gazes being thrown sideways multiple times at any type of stimuli. They disappeared into the darkness, but after a few minutes, re emerged, both of them looking absolutely furious.

"Dumbass," Maria spat at Leanne, who stepped backwards at the intrusion of the woman "there's nobody out there! You're hearing fuckin' voices." The two women then returned to their sleeping arrangements, extremely irritated.

"But I swear, I-I heard someone…"

"It's ok Leanne, I believe ya," Angie said with a warm smile, and Leanne responded with a quick smirk, before both of them crawled into their sleeping spots, still feeling slightly on edge.

* * *

"Alright, c'mon, get up!"

Ruiz's harsh voice sliced through the group's somewhat pleasant slumber, and many sat up groaning. Ruiz rolled her eyes, still feeling angry at Leanne for waking her up in the middle of twilight. She kept throwing caustic looks at Leanne, who simply responded with a furious glare of her own.

Piper, meanwhile, sat up and clutched her stomach and uttered "I'm goin' for a piss." Alex smiled and stood up, and Piper repeated herself to Maria, who didn't hear them, and Maria responded with words of disgust, and still some resentment after Piper gave her extra time.

As Alex and Piper stalked away, they threw numerous looks back to make sure they weren't being followed by any members, and as soon as they were in the clear, Alex and Piper fell against the tree, locking lips and letting their hands travel every curve and contour of their body.

"Dammit Pipes..you're so fuckin' hot," Alex gasped, as her hands caressed Piper's inner thigh and the blonde woman grinned into the kiss, and she pulled Alex closer, their hot breath tickling their skin "j-jesus Pipes..f-fuck.." As much as they adored this rendevouz, it was interrupted by Taystee's exasperated yelling.

"Ay! Hurry the fuck up, the rest of us gotta go too. We ain't waitin' 'cos y'all got blue labes," Taystee's exclaimed, and the two broke apart, faces flushed, before running back up the trail to their group, who were waiting for the two, most knowing what the pair were really up to.

"Ready? Them come, let's go," Maria said with a raised eyebrow, before pointing ahead of them, and they all set off, remaining in their own isolated groups. Many were divided among race, however that wasn't true for Taystee's group, where Soso was talking to the bodacious woman about her short time with Poussey.

"I-I remember when we had that…moment, when you know you've found the right person," Soso said with a teary smile, and Taystee nodded with her own bittersweet chuckle "and our first kiss was magical. It wasn't like what you expected prison to be. It was romantic, we were alone and it wasn't rushed.."

"I was never with her like that," Taystee claimed with wide eyes, but the smile remained on her dark skinned face "but she was my closest friend…we..like we always use to laugh at each other, there was never no bad blood, except for the bad time when Vee was around-"

"Vee," Soso questioned, the pale girl's eyes narrowed "who's Vee?"

"Vee…she was my surrogate mom," Taystee explained, her tears now somewhat gone "she brought me up instead of me stayin' in foster life. She was a drug lord, and she made me what I am. I mean, I could've been adopted, but I was stupid and stayed with her and I ended up here."

"In the short time I got out," Taystee continued, while Soso hung on ever word that left Taystee's lips "she wasn't there for me…lyin' low apparently…anyway, she got in prison later that year, and she separated me from Poussey, and me bein' the dumbass I am, I believed her."

"O-Oh," Soso eventually uttered, overwhelmed by all the information she was given "that's..really awful..but I don't blame you, don't worry!" Taystee gave Soso a grateful smile, before pushing her slightly.

"Girl shut up," Taystee cackled, and Soso giggled herself "but..thanks though."

Ahead of them, Black Cindy, Alison, and Janae were deep in conversation, both on the topic of Poussey but vastly different from relaying fond memories of the jovial woman. "If I see anymore of them fuckin' guards, I ain't holdin' shit back," Janae scoffed, and Black Cindy nodded in agreement "they took our girl P…life for a life.."

"As a Muslim, don't you think you should practice peace," Alison said with a raised eyebrow, and Janae gave her an incredulous look "because it makes Muslims like me look bad."

"I ain't no raghead no more," Janae muttered, and looked ahead, eyebrows furrowed "my dad made sure of that…"

Alison continued to stare at Janae perplexedly, before shaking her head and continuing. "Anyway, we took one of there's," Alison reminded, and Black Cindy gave her an inquisitive look "it's not fair that she died, but we do always forget that one of us took a life too.."

"Yeah, but that don't make it fuckin' right," Black Cindy exclaimed, which caught the attention of Crazy Eyes "she was smothered, and left there to die, because of that murderin' fuckin' guard!"

"I wonder what it's like to die," Crazy Eyes mused, staring at the trees, as if they expressed the answer to her thought "you know, to become nothing-"

"Shut the fuck up Suzanne," Janae hissed, and Crazy Eyes looked affronted, but the irate woman took no notice, and she turned to Alison "you think a retarded white bitch cuttin' up some asshole in the greenhouse is comparable to a harmless woman getting crushed underneath someone's leg-"

"Can you all shut the fuck up," Blanca exclaimed "look, I'm sorry about your friend-"

"Shut your mouth," Janae spat venomously; the words sounded like poison on the Hispanic woman's lips, yet she continued.

"But if you keep callin' attention to this us, we're all fucked," Blanca persisted, trying to get Janae to quieten down. However, the situation was about to get worse when a gun flashed from the undergrowth and a familiar voice burst forth from the cover of the foliage.

"Just stay there, fuckin' monkey bitches."

Maria and Blanca both turned, raising their guns to be met with the four white supremacists, their mouths contorted into smirks.

"Oh great, it's the fuckin' Hitler fan club."


	4. Cha Cha Loco

The smug expression on the four white women that emerged sent anger and fear into Maria's body. She may have had the numeric strength in prison, but now they were outnumbered, four to Maria and Blanca, two, and they had no guards. If they decided to attack, who'd stop them? Would the others even aid Maria and Blanca, or stand by and watch? Or God forbid, help the four women?

"Well damn, I didn't expect the red carpet treatment, but at least pink," Sankey stated, her greasy blond hair shakingas she teetered on her heels with laughter and her three friends did the same "anyway, great to see you, truly." Sankey's sardonic tone almost made Maria utter a biting remark, but at that moment, Nicky walked to the front of the group, wondering what the hold up was.

"What the hell- oh my god," she said, in genuine surprise, before she chuckled somewhat uncomfortably "I, uh, gotta say…hey, uh, Chapman! You might wanna come, uh, see this." Piper furrowed her light eyebrows at the wild haired woman's prompting, but hurried up the hill anyway, with Alex following.

Piper stopped short of Nicky as her eyes landed on the four white women, now locked in a deadly stare contest with the two Hispanic women. Piper felt Alex's hand hold her own, and seeing this, Jennifer Digori stared at the two with shock, and her dark haired girl went wild as she shook her head.

"W-Wait, you two, are like, together? Together together? Like, dyke together," Jennifer uttered in perplexity, and the quartet of women followed Jennifer's gaze, and they too mirrored the same reaction "this isn't true, right?!" Piper was about to say no, that it was a joke because she didn't know what wrath she was about to incur, but Alex's sudden fiery response sealed her own one she'd have to give eventually.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you'd have a problem with that, wouldn't you," Alex sniped, and Jennifer's eyes narrowed at the noirette's reply "anyway, I don't think now would be the time to start an argument, would it?" Sankey, seeing the escalating situation, stepped forward, raising her hands.

"Alright, alright," Sankey said, pushing Jennifer back, who looked thoroughly aggravated by the response "listen, we promise not to cause any shit, really. But we wanna join your group." At this, Maria let out a squawk of indignant laughter, Taystee muttered a 'hell nah' and Big Boo said 'uh, fuck no?'

"Maybe we should give them a chance," Piper shrugged, and Maria chuckled to the sky "because, w-we're all humans or whatever. And besides, we have weapons, they have none. We could overpower them easily if they try anything." Maria and Blanca remained unmoved however.

"Of course you'd side with them," Maria spat and turned back to the group "I don't care if it's a child looking for help. We help no one, we look out for ourselves!" A number of the group agreed, however a few decided to vocalise their opposition.

"I mean…they did call me..y'know, the n-word lover, but I think we oughta help them," Soso said, and Janae shook her head, and crossed her arms, while Taystee looked at the petite girl incredulously "well if we leave them to die, how are we better than any psychopath out there?!"

"She has a point," Morello concluded and it was now Red and Nicky's turn to be shocked "I mean, I-I don't agree with what they say, but I don't think it's Christian to leave someone to die, it's immoral-"

"Uh, Morello? I dunno if those gunshots have been fuckin' your mind up, but we're criminals," Big Boo said, using her hands to emphasise the word criminals "we don't have morals. Any morals we do have are screwed up."

"Lay off for a sec' boo," Pennsatucky said with a sigh, massaging her temples "I dunno guys..we don't know what they have or who they are..and I- we gotta stay safe." Pennsatucky quickly corrected her speech, and Gloria nodded in agreement, however her language was much more colourful.

"I agree," Gloria spat, and pointed in the general direction of Sankey and her crew "those bitches, stay well away from my group and my girls-"

"Wow, now look who decided to speak up," Maria sneered, much to Gloria's dismay and confusion "they're attacking your friends? That's ok, but the second they throw some shit at the white girls and that's some big thing isn't it-"

"Maria, stop runnin' ya mouth, this isn't the time," Gloria hissed, her short fuse now flaring, but Maria didn't relent.

"No, this has been pissing me off," Maria yelled, and Sankey, Helen, Brandy, and Jennifer watched the two warring women with piqued interest "you have been ignoring us, cosying up to the white bitches and tranny-zilla ever since Aledia left!" She gestured to Sophia, who raised a threatening eyebrow, and Sister Ingalls now threw Maria a deadly look.

"Don't refer to Sophia like that," Ingalls said calmly, but her eyes gave a darker response "she has no part in your problems with Gloria." Maria merely scoffed, but left it at that and turned back to the four white women.

"The general conscensus is that you can all fuck off," Maria said, and Blanca cackled at her friend's words "we got enough mouths to feed, don't need you too." Before anyone could interject with any words, Sankey then sighed.

"I ain't one for talkin' much, but I'm gonna level with you," she said, planting her hands on her hips "we're hungry. We've lost family. We know you have too. I don't think I could stand to watch my friends die either, so..take them in. If I have to die, so be it." Maria was stunned at her sacrifice, before Red decided to voice her own opinion.

"It's fine, you can stay," she said, massaging her aching back "we have enough food." The four women smiled thankfully, but Maria was not as happy with this arrangement.

"Who made you leader-"

"We are a group. If we start rejecting people to die, who knows what comes next? We start killing people without justification," Red murmured lowly, and despite her quiet volume, her words were heard by all. Maria, finding no use in arguing, simply crossed her arms and looked at the four newcomers.

"You cause any shit, you're dead," Maria said simply "we have no place for shit stirrers here." The quartet of women nodded, before Maria nodded ahead "let's go."

They all resumed walking, but Sankey, Digori, Helen and Brandy all fell back to their own isolated group, and Maria noted that closely. Her grip on her gun had never been tighter and her mind was wild. She had a feeling that things would not end well, and she knew she wasn't referring to herself.

•

"Sister?"

"Yes Sophia?"

"Is..is there a place in heaven for someone like me," the tall, dark skinned woman asked with downcast eyes "I don't know if..if your religion is so..accepting of people..like me.."

"Sophia, the church does not judge you on what you are born as," Sister Ingalls explained sagely with an impassive expression "they judge you on your character and what you do with the gift of life. Granted, I will say that some people are unaccepting. But they are not the ones allowing people into heaven."

"Sister, were you ever unaccepting yourself," Sophia asked, and Sister Ingalls expression turned to one of regret and sorrow "I'm sorry for asking-"

"No, it's quite alright," Sister Ingalls responded with a tight smile "when I was a novice nun, I was very anti-war, so you'd think I was open minded, but…no. One of the sisters turned out to be a lesbian, and I was not very open minded..she ended up taking her own life."

"Sister.."

"I've told the story many times," Sister Ingalls sighed, her wrinkled face expressing a forlorn look "but it never gets easier. I just wish I could talk to her at least once more, to apologise." Sophia was about to say something else, but then Brandy scoffed as she overheard the conversation.

"Maybe you will see her," the skinhead woman replied, placing her hands in her pockets "maybe you'll see her as a zombie and then you'll have to put a nice bullet right between the eye sockets."

"I highly doubt that," Sister Ingalls said, trying to contain her simmering anger at the woman's crude words "our convent was in Cincinnati." The young woman rolled her eyes, and Sophia felt a rush of a feeling that she had to protect Sister Ingalls. Sister had done everything she could to help Sophia, and Sophia would be damned if she didn't return the favour.

•

"I swear to god, I hope Coates got ripped apart when that prison fell-"

"Boo, can't you chill for a sec," Pennsatucky sighed, rubbing her temples "I'm not feelin' too good, alright?" Boo's furious expression softened, and she placed the back of her hand against Pennsatucky's forehead, and pulled away with her eyebrows knitted together.

"You don't look too good," Big Boo muttered and she took off the jacket she was wearing and wrapped it around Pennsatcuky's slim shoulders "here, you wanna stop for a second?" Pennsatucky didn't respond and instead placed a hand on her forehead, shaking, and Boo muttered an obscenity.

"Hey, we gotta stop, 'Tucky ain't feelin' too good," Boo yelled and Maria turned around, again throwing her hands to the sky "oh stop Ruiz, have some humanity for fucks sake." Maria got an incredulous look on her face, but that soon turned to a form of anger when Gloria walked up to Pennsatucky, hands planted on her hips.

"You need some water," she asked "water always helps when ya feelin' sick." Boo looked affronted that this woman had suddenly intruded on her and Pennsatucky's conversation, but that evolved into hurt when Pennsatucky responded to Gloria's treatment more than Boo's.

"I mean…I could use some water," Pennsatucky sighed and Gloria clicked her fingers at Flaca who was carrying a large gym bag.

"Eyo Flaca, pass a water bottle over here," Gloria called and the lanky girl opened the bag somewhat in annoyance and threw a water bottle at the stout Hispanic woman.

"Just be careful," Flaca advised, nodding her head "because you know water bottles? They don't go back to the earth like compost and shit, they don't bio-degrade. Just a little warning about that." Flaca's seemingly wise words fell flat and a delicate silence settled in the group until Sankey sighed.

"I think I hate you more for being stupid than a Spic," she grumbled and her crew giggled, but that atmosphere dissipated when Maritza walked up sassily, a look of fury resting on her face.

"You wanna say that again," Maritza threatened, and gave a humourless laugh, giving Sankey the up-down "puta." At that insult, the Hispanic girls, minus Gloria, started giggling.

"The fuck did you say," Brandy said, and the shaved head woman squared up to Maritza "wanna say that again, brown bitch?" Before any punches could be thrown, Taystee put a hand between them.

"Chill yo," she exclaimed, exasperatedly "I don't want no race war, because I'm pretty sure cha-cha loco and her friends'd win! Now calm yo asses down." Brandy was reluctant to do so, but eventually stepped back in line with Helen, who wore a similar expression of disgust.

"How about we all start walking again," Alison suggested, adjusting her head scarf "because nothing's gonna happen if we just stay here." The rest of the group more or less agreed and started to walk again, with Pennsatucky relying on Boo due to her lightheadedness.

•

Night was starting to take hold, and the women soon found refuge in a small clearing in the forest, but managed to be shielded from sight by a cluster of trees. Laying out their sleeping bags, they began to huddle together for warmth, yet Singer Ingalls and Blanca were given watch duty, while the rest let sleep overtake them.

"This is so fucking shit," Blanca commented instantly and Sister Ingalls' head dipped slightly in acknowledgment "I'm never gonna see my family again…or Diablo…" Sister Ingalls patted Blanca on the shoulder comfortingly, which the Hispanic girl accepted, albeit uncomfortably. Sister Ingalls retracted the hand after a few moments and a tense silence filled the space between them.

"Sister..is there are a place in heaven for a felon," Blanca asked and Sister Ingalls chuckled sagely and Blanca's heavy eyebrow lowered "what?"

"I already got that question today," Sister Ingalls informed and Blanca nodded "from Sophia. Nothing like a good old apocalypse to bring people back to the church. Anyway, to answer your question: yes. There will always be a place in heaven for everyone, as long as they forgive themselves and ask God for forgiveness." Blanca nodded, and Sister Ingalls turned to her.

"Why did you ask me that," Sister Ingalls asked "I never saw you as a religious person in any sense." Blanca sighed and looked back at the group, who were sleeping soundly.

"I'm not an ordinary felon," Blanca began, and Sister Ingalls chuckled.

"There's no such thing as an ordinary felon," Sister Ingalls shrugged, seeing Blanca's displeased expression "I mean, you can't be a wrong felon."

"No, I mean…I've been lying," Blanca continued, and kept going before the elderly nun would interrupt her with her queries "I'm not crazy, like Crazy Eyes or anyone in psych. I'm sane. That was just a defence.."

"A defence for what," Sister Ingalls asked and Blanca sighed.

"I killed two people," Blanca said, her voice an octave above silence and Sister Ingalls stiffened visibly "I acted crazy to get a shorter sentence. I only got 8 years for elder abuse? No. I got 30 years for the murder of an old woman and her daughter. I avoided a life sentence because my dad, he's…he's influential…"

"Well…Blanca, are you..sorry," Sister Ingalls eventually uttered and Blanca swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Truthfully? No," Blanca shrugged "I'm not. I killed the old woman because she was demanding. A nuisance. I killed the daughter so I'd get the inheritance. I was 2nd in the will." Blanca ended her story quietly and Sister Ingalls nodded.

"Well I'm afraid if you aren't sorry, then you aren't due a place in heaven," Sister Ingalls said bluntly and Blanca grunted.

"I like hot places better anyway," Blanca mused and Sister Ingalls tittered "I've accepted I'm going to die. Oh well." Sister Ingalls' smile became tighter at the woman's blunt words, but Blanca then raised her gun when a noise emanated from the darkness. Sister Ingalls looked between the group and her Spanish companion fearfully, ready to raise the alarm if needed.

A groaning was heard, and Blanca tightened her grip. The Spanish woman rarely got scared, but this was one of the few times she was. The darkness loomed before her, and was about to fire a warning shot, when Crazy Eyes emerged from the darkness, eyes closed, stumbling, and muttering to herself.

Blanca sighed angrily and lowered her gun, and strode forward, and grabbed the black woman by her shoulder, startling her out of her trance. "W-What," she muttered, still somewhat in sleep's grips "V-Vee? Vee, are you there?!" Blanca glared at Crazy Eyes, and shoved her towards Taystee with a growl.

"Go to sleep," Blanca spat "before I make you." Suzanne, taking the vague threat to heart, rushed to Taystee's bedside and occupied the vacant sleeping bag, panting from fear. Sister Ingalls watched the exchange uncomfortably, and only spoke up when Blanca returned with a grunt.

"That girl worries me," the elderly woman mused and Blanca turned to her with a quirked eyebrow "she doesn't have the proper care she needs. She never has and never will." Blanca merely shrugged in response.

"Well that's just it, isn't it," Blanca sighed "we never get what we want. I mean, who would've wanted this?" Sister Ingalls nodded in agreement, and the two then turned back to look at the inky night before them.


	5. Blood Dirty

_"Kasey, c'mon, stop hogging the ball," Jerome exclaimed, arms crossed over his chest. The blonde haired girl he yelled at smiled mischievously and kicked the ball across the yard to him. The dark skinned boy caught it and Kasey ran forward, giggling wildly. The two began to kick the ball back and forth as the sun bore down on them unforgivingly._

 _They remained playing, until a shrill voice pierced the air like a wire through paper. "Kasey Sankey, you get your ass over here now," a portly sandy haired woman exclaimed and Sankey looked over her shoulder at her mother who's hips were planted firmly on her hips "NOW!"_

 _"Sorry Jerome, I gotta go home," Kasey frowned but then hugged the dark skinned boy with a smile "I'll play with you tomorrow though!" Jerome nodded in agreement and Kasey ran towards her mother, while Jerome walked in the opposite direction towards his own home with the ball._

 _"Kasey Sankey, what have I told you," her mother growled, yanking the small girl in by her forearm with a thunderous expression "WELL?" Kasey looked at her mother fearfully, and the portly woman continued towards a dingy bedroom at the end of a hallway. A pungent smell hung in the air as if held by a delicate thread._

 _"See this here," Sankey's mother hissed, gesturing proudly to the Confederate flag, and Kasey nodded intently "this here is the Confederate flag. It represents a history of our people..a people betrayed by the misunderstanding folk. It represents a history of people who wanted autonomy…"_

 _"B-But I don't get it," Kasey questioned innocently, her orbital eyes staring at her mother "why couldn't I play with Jerome longer?" Her mother grimaced and she grabbed Kasey by the shoulder's with a wild expression, and Kasey shrunk in her mother's grip._

 _"This flag stopped our people, the southern people, from keeping those in shackles where they belong," the older woman muttered, and threw her hands to the sky dramatically "the niggers, gooks, spics and fags of the world condemn us to hell for eternity Kasey! Do you not see this?! You cannot hang out with him or else you too will be dragged down with him to eternal damnation!"_

 _"B-But momma, he's my friend," Kasey uttered softly, and her mother gained a stone cold expression and she stood up as straight as she could and her arms snapped back to her sides._

 _"Say that again," her mother stated clearly, her voice flat._

 _"He's my friend-"_

 _Kasey's words were met with a harsh smack across the face that sent her crashing to the floor. Kasey's hands flew to her face, and she found it to have split the skin on her face. Kasey looked at her mother with water eyes, but her mother gazed down at her unforgivingly._

 _"Stand up and say it again," her mother commanded and as Kasey remained on the dirty floor, her temper flared "Kasey Gretchen Sankey, you stand up on this floor right now." Kasey stood up and shaky knees, and her mother blinked._

 _"Say it again."_

 _"Momma, I don't wanna-"_

 _"Say it again, now," her mother said, her voice a decibel above a whisper, and Kasey looked down._

 _"H-He's my friend-"_

 _Kasey barely got to finish her sentence as she was cut off by her mother's swift and brutal hand which again, sent her to the ground and gave her a bloody lip._

 _"If you ever have any type of nigger relations Kasey, I swear to god you will not live in this house," her mother said, and seeing no reply, yelled "UNDERSTAND?!"_

 _"Y-Yes momma," Kasey whimpered, nursing her bloody lip as fat tears dripped from her eyes._

 _"Good," her mother spat and walked away._

* * *

"I swear, there's only five of these monkey bitches, but they still run the group," Brady spat, and Helen and Jennifer nodded in response, while Sankey didn't give any type of reply, which Brandy noted closely "Sankey, you not gonna do anything about it?"

"Listen, they let us into the group, so I ain't stirrin' shit, alright," Sankey said and Brandy's eyebrows narrowed and Sankey started to panic at the woman's perceived anger "I-I mean not yet, then we can take 'em out, because they have the weapons right now." Brandy nodded in agreement.

"Say what you want, but I'm happy I'm not dead, y'know," Jennifer shrugged, dismissing Brandy and Helen's shock "so what if there's mud bunnies and spics in the group? Rather them than the zombies." Brandy shook her head in disagreement, but dropped the matter quickly.

"I hope my brother's ok," Helen finally uttered, and Sankey turned her head to look at her "he's only…eight I think he'd be. I'd do anything just to know if he's ok." Sankey dipped her head slightly, and then Brandy addressed her.

"What about you," Brandy inquired with a lop sided smile "you got family?" Sankey felt a thin sheet of sweat drape itself across her forehead, and swallowed thickly.

"Got a mom…got a dad, but I don't know where his ass is..," Sankey muttered, and then trailed off into nothingness, leaving Brandy suspicious.

* * *

"No matter what you say, I'm still not happy with those white bitches," Janae uttered, to general agreement, besides Soso, who adjusted herself slightly "anybody who voted for them to stay clearly has their priorities in order.." She threw Soso a glance, and the Asian woman glared.

"Ok, so what," Soso snapped, and the four other African American girls started noticing the disturbance "I said for them to stay because I have something called humanity." Janae's eyes narrowed, and Black Cindy spoke up with tired eyes.

"Yeah, humanity for folk who'd kill you quick as that," Black Cindy muttered with a snap of her fingers, and Soso was taken aback for a moment, before straightening her stance.

"I couldn't live with myself if I knew I condemned someone to death! That's not how I do things," Soso exclaimed and Black Cindy shook her head, turning away from the woman while Janae shrugged with a humourless smile.

"Tch, it's like I say guys," Janae said loudly to her group "once you got white blood in you, that's all you are. White." Soso's fist clenched, and she stormed up to Janae, who stepped up, ready to retaliate if necessary.

"I know you're angry about Poussey's death-"

"-You don't get to tell me what I get to be angry about, cracka-"

"-But stop taking it out on me," Soso continued with tears in her eyes "I miss her too! I loved her! I know how you feel-"

"No you don't," Taystee grumbled, standing up and the bodacious woman turned to the milder girl with narrowed eyes, red from crying "she was my best friend. She was all of our friend. You don't get to feel sad when you only knew her for damn well three months!" Tears arrived in Soso's eyes, but Taystee continued.

"You loved her," Taystee scoffed "no, you had a crush like her, but I loved, she was my best friend! I was on the inside for two years and I was friends with her for that long! And she was still waiting for me when I was back inside! When we started that riot, we were fighting for her, while you were crying for her-"

"-Maybe we should calm down," Alison interjected, with a solemn face "before any of us go too far-"

"Shut it Alison," Taystee growled, her anger now in full swing, and then looked at Soso with teary eyes, while Alison crossed her arms "don't feel sorry for someone you barely knew." The air around them fell silent, until Janae let out the smallest laugh.

Soso snapped.

Turning around quickly, she drew back her fist and let it connect with Janae's nose, which gave out a sickening crack. Black Cindy immediately pushed Soso away, while Taystee and Alison fell to Janae's side, and the latter's nose was pumping blood. Crazy Eyes was watching, panting heavily due to all the stress.

"It's like I say," Janae spluttered, glaring at Soso "once you got white blood, you're always white. Go hang out with the white bitch and her crew, you can fit in better." Soso felt every part of her break, and she burst into the surrounding forest, crying, and the rest of the group watched on curiously.

"Got something to say," Janae yelled and the rest of the group quickly went back to their own work, muttering quick 'no's'. Alison shook her head and sighed.

"I think you went too far," Alison chastised Taystee softly, and Taystee shook her head.

"I don't wanna hear it."

* * *

"I gotta say chica, you been dealin' with this better than I would've," Gloria smirked and Pennsatucky gave her a short smile "have you thought of a name yet?" Pennsatucky gave Gloria an incredulous look in response.

"I can't give it a name," Pennsatucky said quietly and Gloria's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her smile remaining "I mean if I do, I'll get attached and that ain't good in this kinda time.."

"Pennsatucky please," Gloria scoffed at the young woman's worries "I'll die before I let that baby or you get hurt, trust me." Pennsatucky smile gratefully, but that smile fell somewhat when Big Boo stalked over to them.

"Hey Mendoza, Flaca needs to speak with you," Big Boo sighed and Gloria immediately walked away to the lanky girl, who was busy talking with Maritza. Big Boo, as soon as she was out of earshot, turned to Pennsatucky.

"Hey 'Tucky," Big Boo smiled uncomfortably and Pennsatucky nodded awkwardly "why, uh, haven't we been talking? I know this is a stressful situation but I was under the illusion we were friends?"

"We are," Pennsatucky gasped and Big Boo smiled at the reassurance "it's just, I uh..have some concerns that Gloria's been helpin' me with-"

"I can help you with them," Boo immediately suggested, and Pennsatucky shook her head "let me help you!"

"Boo there are some things you can't help me with," Pennsatucky suddenly snapped and Boo's eyes darkened and Pennsatucky started to panic "Boo, I'm-"

"Save it," the large lesbian growled and stalked away, fists clenched. Pennsatucky sighed and stared at the ground, shaking her head, as bile crept up her throat, burning it.

"Godammit," the pregnant woman sighed, tired of the arguing.

* * *

Sankey pulled up her pants, grimacing as urine covered her hands. Pouring some of the bottled water on her hands, she started to walk away, but stopped in her tracks when she heard soft crying nearby. Eyebrows furrowed, she followed the weeping, only to stumble on Soso, crying without hesitation.

Sankey looked over her shoulder awkwardly, and started muttering quietly. "You, uh, ok," Sankey asked and Soso looked at her with teary eyes, before going back to her crying, not caring if anyone, dead or living, heard her. Sankey muttered an obscenity before bending down to Soso's level.

"Uh, listen, Smith-"

"-S-Soso-"

"-Sorry, Soso, what's wrong," Sankey asked, her hand ghosting hesitantly over the Asian girl's back "y-you need food? Water? Blankets?" Despite Sankey's feeble comforting, Soso persisted in crying. However, Sankey's stomach dropped when she heard Brandy approaching, yelling something.

"Ah, shit," Sankey muttered as Brandy burst onto the scene with a stone cold face.

"Hey, chink, Maria wants you back at the group," Brandy snapped and Soso stood up on shaky legs, before venturing into the undergrowth to the group, hiccuping. However, before Sankey could do anything, Brandy grabbed the blonde woman and grabbed the front of her collar.

"Sankey what the fuck was that," Brandy hissed, and Sankey recoiled at the smell of the skinhead's breath "are you fucking buddy-buddy with those fucking apes now-"

"Fuck off Epps," Sankey snapped and pushed her away, eyebrows furrowed in anger "they ain't that fuckin' bad-"

"I shoulda seen it from the beginning," Brandy chuckled darkly "you were always so fucking complacent with those monkey bitches running the place, and you never wanted to take action. Well you know what, I'm fucking done! I'm gonna fucking show you how we stop this white fucking genocide from happening." And with that, Brandy stomped away, leaving Sankey exasperated at her friends racism.

 _"Ms Sankey, can you tell us what events transpired on the 3rd November, 2014," the barrister asked and Sankey smirked proudly and stuck her chin out._

 _"I was fuckin' raped by that ape Jerome," Sankey snapped, and Jerome's mother, Loretta, gasped at the accusation "he fucking held me down and raped me!"_

 _"So you claim," the barrister said calmly, and glared at Sankey from under her half moon spectacles "however, you did not report this to the police, and in the months following did not exhibit any symptoms of any trauma syndrome."_

 _"We all deal with trauma differently," was Sankey's simple reply, her jaw hardened, and the barrister adjusted her stance slightly._

 _"Yes, and the son that came about from this relationship," the barrister continued and Sankey's eyes darkened "you gave him up for adoption once he was born-"_

 _"I don't want you talking about that mongrel," Sankey hissed and murmurs broke out in the gallery and Sankey aimed glares on everyone._

 _"Despite your claims, we have evidence that Jerome was homosexual," the barrister then said and Sankey froze "can you counter this in any way?"_

 _"People like him..not faggots, mud bunnies," Sankey said and Loretta glared at her venomously "they have urges to take, take and take, and I guess he wanted to take something from me-"_

 _"Ms. Sankey, I would like to ask you something," the barrister interjected and Sankey cocked an eyebrow arrogantly "on March 23rd, 2010, you were arrested, is that correct?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"On what charges were you arrested?"_

 _"I…I don't remember," Sankey stuttered, still keeping a confident façade, but inside, her brain was going into overdrive._

 _"It was sexual assault," the barrister revealed and the atmosphere of the building chilled considerably "you attempted to assault an African American man, and during the 911 call, you repeatedly called him 'Jerome'. We have the audio, and witnesses support this claim. What do you have to say in your defence?"_

 _"I was drunk," Sankey scoffed "actin' like I'd rape a man, much less a nigger-"_

 _"Ms. Sankey, I suggest you remain civil or else I will be forced to hold you in contempt of court," the judge exclaimed and Sankey held up her hands in surrender, and the judge turned to the barrister "proceed, Ms. Michaels."_

 _"Thank you, Judge Schneider," the barrister nodded and turned to Sankey with a hint of an antagonising smile "Ms Sankey, your story does not add up in several place, however I present a much more possible theory. I am of the belief that you were infatuated with Mr. Jerome Winters and sexually assaulted him, resulting in your pregnancy. However, in the face of a racist community, you spun a tale of rape and cried wolf. A mob later beat Mr. Winters to death, one of whom was your father, who's trial we are currently-"_

 _"SHUT UP," Sankey screamed, red in the face and she slammed the stand "SHUT YOUR FUCKIN' DIRTY MOUTH!"_

 _"MS. SANKEY! STOP RIGHT NOW," the judge yelled, and Sankey sat back down, glaring at the room generally, who were now muttering at the scene that just occurred._

 _"I rest my case," the barrister smiled and sat down, while Sankey merely spit on the floor disrespectfully._

* * *

"I wonder how my family is doing," Piper muttered and Alex turned to her with raised eyebrows "I mean, I by no means like my mom or dad, but l hope they made it out ok, y'know?"

"I understand," Alex agreed, putting her arm around Piper's slim shoulders "I don't have any family, so I don't have to worry about that?" Piper smiled softly and turned to Alex before kissing her deeply. They were in a deep embrace, until Morello unceremoniously interrupted it.

"I hope Vinnie is ok," Morello whimpered, wringing her wrists, and Nicky shot her a curious look, running a hand through the jungle that was her brown hair "I mean, last time we spoke it was a mess! I wish he was here with us-"

"Well he isn't is he," Nicky snapped and Morello gave her an incredulous look, but Nicky took no notice and stomped forward to Red, who chastised her as soon as she reached the elderly woman.

"Nicky! I don't know what's with you, but you have got to stop having episodes," Red growled and Nicky glared at her "first you're weeping, next you're screaming-"

"I don't want to hear this," Nicky grumbled and stalked on ahead alone, next to Big Boo, and the two began to step in unison, dwelling together in content silence.

"What is wrong with her," Morello sighed irritably, and Alex stared at the retreating New York woman's back with a conflicted expression, unnoticed by everyone.

* * *

"You believe me, right Ange," Leanne asked, and Angie turned her head to look at her blonde friend "I mean, about the guys during the night. You don't think I'm a kook, right?" Angie smiled at her friends rambling and lightly bumped her on the shoulder with a smile.

"Of course I do," Angie said and Leanne relaxed visibly "I mean I didn't hear no voices or nothin', but I trust ya." Leanne was touched by her friends unshakeable confidence in her, and looked over her shoulder, before lowering her voice.

"Was stayin' with this group the best thing to do," Leanne asked and Angie returned her a curious look "like, these people, how do we know who's after them? What if they have enemies who want them dead or something? Like these blackies and brownies, they probably killed people-"

"That's a gross generalisation," Crazy Eyes stated, who had been trailing behind them and Leanne turned to look at her with furrowed eyebrows "on the other hand, black people do commit the most homicides-"

"Whaddya want Crazy," Leanne interjected rudely and Crazy Eyes looked fallen for a moment, before straightening up slightly.

"That skinhead chick with the elf ears wants to talk with you," Crazy Eyes explained and Leanne's face relaxed into an expression of neutrality. Crazy Eyes walked back to her own group who were staring at the pair with great hostility while they walked towards Brandy, who was giving Sankey a glare while the harsh woman simply remained silent.

"Hey, I just gotta know," Brandy muttered, keeping her eyes on Maria and Blanca "are you here for the fight once it comes? Because we're against five niggers and five drug monkeys and a gook. It's us or them." Leanne and Angie looked taken aback for a moment, before straightening their pose.

"Y-Yeah of course," Leanne smiled and Angie nodded with an equally uncomfortable smile "we'll be there with you." Brandy smiled at the women's supposed loyalty, but then three a caustic look at Sankey.

"Too bad we all can't be like that," Brandy commented and Sankey clenched her fists and glared "some of us like our blood dirty."

"Shut your fuckin' mouth," Sankey yelled, catching the attention of the other nearby women "you know what? Maybe my blood will be dirty but at least I won't be a bad person! You know what too? I'm done with you and Helen and Jennifer and all of you fuckin' people! Fuck you!" To emphasise her point, she punched Brandy across the face, prompting a strong reaction from everyone. Maria and Blanca cackled, Red and her crew gasped while Taystee and her friends celebrated the action.

"Get that bitch blondie, get her," Black Cindy yelled, triggering a warning stare from Taystee "what? At least she ain't crazy no more." Sankey however, wasted no time in stomping over to Piper, leaving Brandy disgusted.

"Have fun having retarded mongrel kids," Helen yelled, with Brandy nodding in agreement "dirty! Just like their mother!" Jennifer didn't agree with what Sankey was doing, but she did stem their yelling and stared at the ground. The young woman wanted to talk to Sankey, but she knew doing that would start an argument and most likely, exile between Helen and Brandy.

"I gotta go do something, I'll be back," Brandy muttered, pulling up her hood and venturing into the cover of the trees. Sankey watched her go with narrowed eyes and a disgusted expression.

 _Perjury._

 _All this media attention over a mob murder, and she gets fucking caught for perjury. It was an injustice, truly. However, clad in her orange prison uniform, her anger turned to uncertainty. People leered at her from all corners, some of them recognising her from the television, and connecting the dots._

 _Hopping onto an assigned bunk, she glared at a tall, dark skinned woman who watched her from the corner of the room. A grey haired Caucasian woman, who was below her, stood up and shook her hand. "Sankey, right? I'm Daphne. I saw you on TV! Your dad is the one who-"_

 _"Yeah," Sankey interrupted with an awkward smile "my dad, uh…yeah…" Sankey trailed off awkwardly, and the dark skinned woman stepped forward, eyes cut into slits._

 _"Your dad was the guy who killed a brother, Jerome," she hissed, crossing her muscular arms "by the way, I'm Lori, but you can call me your potential murder, if you don't speak right fuckin' now."_

 _"Hey fuckin' monkey bitch you better back down," Daphne snapped, stepping up to Lori's equal height "she chose a lifestyle, something you should respect. Like we respect your nigger dyke lifestyle-"_

 _Daphne was suddenly slammed against the wall by Lori, and Sankey hopped down as Daphne yelled for help. Sankey felt an impulse of neutrality towards the situation, but that was overpowered by mercy. She simply stayed there for a moment, before her mother stood there where Daphne was._

 _"Help me Kasey," her mother was yelling, seemingly unaffected by Lori's punches, and Sankey shook her head softly._

 _Her lip, where her mother had hit repeatedly during her childhood, flared in pain and Sankey coursed forward instantly, to aid her 'mother'. Sankey grabbed Lori by the neck and tossed her sideways into the wall, and a sickening crack was heard throughout the room. Daphne readjusted her stance and smiled._

 _"Thanks sister," Daphne said and patted Sankey on the back and Sankey felt warmth in herself at the maternal connection she felt to Daphne "I have a feeling you'll be valuable in the fight we got ahead."_

* * *

"You got any," Alex asked, after dragging Nicky away from the group. Nicky stared at her in confusion and Alex chuckled in her rough voice "don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Vause, maybe ya hit your head or somethin', because you're not makin' any sense-"

"Drugs," Alex stated frankly "heroin specifically. And don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Mood swings? Irritability? It's obvious that you're in withdrawal." Nicky shook her head and stepped back, but after a few moments sighed.

"You think that I have heroin on me still? I'm in withdrawal. And if you aren't a complete idiot, that's when you get the longing for drugs, but have none," Nicky snapped with an ironic smile on her face "I thought you'd be smarter Vause." Alex smirked at her friend's jesting.

"Listen, I won't tell anyone if I get a cut if you find more," Alex proposed with a raised eyebrow "and don't act like there aren't tons of drugs in the woods! This place is a hot spot for meth labs." Nicky looked at the ground with crossed arms before rolling her eyes.

"Fine," Nicky sighed, and the two smiled at each other, however that joking atmosphere disappeared when a cacophony of screams emanated from their nearby camp. Alex felt her heart slip down to her stomach when the screams continued.

"Piper," Alex whispered "PIPES?!" Alex crashed into the undergrowth, however her fear turned to pure terror when she was met with a gigantic, unforgiving wall of orange flames, and from beyond them, the screams persisted.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! Bit of an earlier update than I thought it would be, but I'm happy that this was my longest chapter yet! So in this chapter we got a Sankey flashback and a cliffhanger with the fire!_**

 ** _Speaking of the flashbacks, I'd like to know: which characters do you want to get a flashback next? I do have some flashbacks lined up, but I do want some intake to satisfy you as readers!_**

 ** _Other than that, I have nothing else to say, so goodbye and please review!_**


End file.
